1. Field
Various embodiments of the present invention relate to a program operation of a memory device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Electronic devices such as computers, mobile phones, and storage devices may include integrated circuits (ICs) having various elements or circuits integrated therein. Each of the integrated circuits may be coupled to one or more external circuits or devices, and include components for interfacing with external circuits or devices. For example, a peripheral memory device may be coupled to a memory controller, thereby constituting a memory system.
In general, various signals such as data, addresses, and commands may be transmitted and/or received between the memory device and the memory controller in the memory system. Therefore, multiple operations, such as program, read, and erase operations may be performed on the memory device by the memory controller.